Eoghan O'Connor
Eóghan mac Cúáin Ó Conchobhair (Primitive Irish: ᚛ᚔᚃᚑᚌᚓᚅᚑᚄ ᚋᚐᚊᚔ ᚉᚑᚃᚐᚌᚅᚔ ᚋᚒᚉᚑᚔ ᚉᚒᚅᚔᚉᚑᚁᚐᚏᚔ᚜ IVOGENOS MAQI COVAGNI MUCOI CUNACOBARI; Old Irish: Eóġan mac Cúáin Uí Conchobair), anglicised as Eoghan McCuan O'Connor or simply Eoghan O'Connor, is a werewolf of Irish origin and the current Alpha of the San Francisco pack. History Early Life Eoghan was born into an ancient clan of werewolves in what was then the Kingdom of Ossory in southern Ireland some hundred years before St Patrick first set foot on the island. Also known as the Síl na Fáel or Síol na Mac Tíre, the Ossorians were known throughout the British Isles for "going into wolf-shapes", roaming the countryside as large wolves and in the manner of wolves killing and feeding from the sheep and cattle herds but this was taken as their due for watching over wandering children, healing the wounded and guiding lost strangers to safety The son of a petty chieftain, Eoghan spent his early years in the hillfort of Dún na Fáel (Donafel). Growing up he loved listening to tales of the kings and heroes of old, sung by the fili and bards at court and told when curled up under furs by the fire on cold winter days. After years of running together under the full moon and sharing the same bed, the two were bound in a handfasting ceremony in a sacred grove. Then came the time when mortals began to fear and despise magic. Unlike some other magical beings, the werewolves did not flee the mortal realm or go into hiding and for that they payed a heavy price. Like the witches they were hunted down and killed. Iùrnan was one of the many lost, struck down by a silver bullet on the night of the full moon. With his lover's death and the eradication of much of his clan, Eoghan lost faith in mortals. Though he did not turn to evil, he abandoned his role as a guardian and protector. Alpha In the centuries that followed he wandered the world on his own, blending in amongst the mortals and earning his living by taking on odd jobs where he went. By fate, or possibly coincidence, his wanderings lead him to San Francisco in the time of the Charmed Ones. Still disillusioned with humanity he choose to stay out of the conflict between good and evil, though he remained in the area. Tracking down the local werewolf pack, most of whom were converted mortals, he defeated their Alpha in single combat, earning the position as leader of the pack with the former Alpha as his Beta. Since then the pack has become like family to him, and he spends his time recruiting young and lonely werewolves and taking them under his wing, teaching them all they need to know about the magical world. Assasination (Not the target I expected '') ''Coming soon... Personality Born into an ancient clan of benevolent werewolves, Eoghan was once compassionate and kind, devoted to protecting and helping those in need. After witnessing first hand the mortals' fear and persecution of magic, and losing the one he loved to it, he became cynical and disillusioned with the world, abandoning his duties. He could not find it in himself to turn to evil though, as he doesn't enjoy watching people suffer, though he won't necessarily go out of his way to help them either. He can still sense those in need of his guardianship, but chooses to ignore them. As the alpha of the local werewolf pack, he often acts as a mentor of sorts towards younger werewolves, taking them under his wing and teaching them about what they are and how to survive. The pack is as family to him and he would go to great lengths to keep them safe. Though cynical, Eoghan is not without his good qualities. He's quite charming with a good sense of humour, and still compassionate deep down no matter how much he tries not to care. Powers 'Basic Powers' *Limited Shapeshifting *Power Granting *Immortality *Regeneration *Super Strength *Super Speed *Agility 'Passive Powers' *High Resistance *Sensing Romantic Life 'Iùrnan mac Fionnlagh' Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magical beings